pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Cicero
| birth_place = Youngstown, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = novelist, essayist | nationality = American | ethnicity = | alma_mater = State University | period = | genre = Transgressional fiction, existential | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Best Behavior, The Human War | influences = [[Richard Wright (author)|Richard Wright], Bret Easton Ellis, Jean Paul Sartre, Samuel Beckett, Erskine Caldwell, Mark Twain, Kathy Acker, Ludwig Wittgenstein, Simone De Beauvoir, Jack Kerouac, Albert Camus, | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = }} Noah Cicero (born 1980) is an American poet, novelist, and essayist. Life Cicero lives in Youngstown, Ohio. He is the author of 6 books of fiction. His stories, poetry, and essays have also been published extensively magazines such as Scarecrow, Brittle Star, Retort, Nth Position, Black Ice, Identity Theory, Prague Literary Review, and many others. Some of his essays have been written in collaboration with Ohio journalist Bernice Mullins. He is a former co-editor of 3:AM Magazine. He is considered one of the most prominent and influential members of the alt lit community. Writing He has cited Sartre, Erskine Caldwell, and Richard Wright as central influences. His essays are both political and philosophical in nature, sometimes using the tools of psychology and philosophy to crucify those political leaders or followers he sees as acting in bad faith. Publications Poetry *''Bipolar Cowboy''. Portland, OR: Lazy Fascist Press, 2015. Fiction * The Condemned. Six Gallery Press, 2006.x * Burning Babies. Parlor Press, 2006.x * Treatise: A re-mix of Anton Chekhov's My Life'.. Nicasio, CA: A-Head Publishing, 2008. * The Insurgent. Blatt Books, 2010. * Best Behavior. Civil Coping Mechanisms, 2011. *''Go to work and do your job. Care for your children. Pay your bills. Obey the law. Buy products''. Portland, OR: Lazy Fascist Press, 2013. Short fiction * The Human War: A novella and two stories. New York: Fugue State Press, 2003 ISBN 1-879193-11-6 **novella published in U.K. as The Human War. London: Snowbooks, 2007. Collected editions *''The Collected Works of Noah Cicero, Volume I'' (edited by Cameron Pierce). Portland, OR: Eraserhead Press, 2013. *''The Noah Cicero Bathroom Reader''. Portland, OR: Lazy Fascist Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Noah Cicero, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *A Giant Cat Poem by Noah Cicero ;Prose *"A Cold Wind Blows Tonight" (short story) *"The Doomed", from The Human War *"Class" (essay) ;Audio / video *Noah Cicero at YouTube *Noah Cicero at Amazon.com ;About *Interview/Profile on Huffington Post *The Outsider - Noah Cicero's weblog. *interview with 3:AM, 2006 *Bipolar Cowboys: Noah Cicero in conversation with Juliet Escoria at Hobart, 2015 *[http://heavyfeatherreview.com/2015/05/27/bipolar-cowboy-by-noah-cicero/ review of Bipolar Cowboy] at Heavy Feather Review *[http://brothercyst.blogspot.com/2007/02/treatise-by-noah-cicero.html Review of Treatise] *[http://www.fuguestatepress.com/human.html Reviews of The Human War] *review of ''Go to Work and Do Your Job... at Bookslut Category:American essayists Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American short story writers Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:People from Youngstown, Ohio Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:Postmodern writers Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets